<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stalking with a twist by Prince__Pharaoh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359984">Stalking with a twist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince__Pharaoh/pseuds/Prince__Pharaoh'>Prince__Pharaoh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince__Pharaoh/pseuds/Prince__Pharaoh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kawaki feels strange, he has all day... it feels like someone is watching him. mentions of yaoi</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stalking with a twist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Big thanks to </span>
  <b>TyyTyy </b>
  <span>for helping me,please look her up shes amazing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First time writing in about 6 years don't bite my head off please</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>**BEEP BEEP BEEP**</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alarm clock went flying across the room, thrown in a fit of rage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut the fuck up! Why did I ever agree to meet Iwabe…" a rough looking Kawaki got up out of bed, rubbing his eyes and heading straight for the Aspirin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was a sucker whenever Iwabe asked him to meet him for a few drinks after work. That </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>turned into a four a.m. night at the club.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>But this time is different,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kawaki mentally mocked Iwabe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stunk of sweat and sex. Kawaki would have to ask his </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span> what happened because he had no idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at the time, Kawaki flinched. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, fuck! </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was already ten in the morning—his shift was set to begin in twenty minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Panicked, Kawaki ran to the shower and quickly cleaned himself up, at least for the most part considering his rush. Then he hurried to his wardrobe and pulled out the first thing he saw. He'd already been given his final warning; he couldn't be late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After getting everything he needed, Kawaki checked the time and found he had fourteen minute to get to work. If he ran he could probably make it in twelve. Kawaki went to unlock his door, noticing that he never locked it when he came home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How stupid am I? No… this is Iwabe's fault! If he never forced me to drink, this shit wouldn't have happened.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kawaki growled to himself, but there was no time to think about that. He hurriedly left the building, feeling strange, not because he was still feeling the effects of the alcohol or the fact that he was in pain all over, but because he felt as if someone's eyes were drilled into him. Kawaki looked around, but didn't spot anyone. Shaking his head, he glanced at his watch and felt his heart drop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, fuck. I'm going to be late.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He only had ten minutes to make it to work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On his way, Kawaki ran with all his might, taking every shortcut he knew. When he made it to work, he ran in pushing past people, but it was no use. He was five minutes late, and just his luck, his boss had already spotted him. Kawaki froze on the spot as the blond man shook his head while walking over to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How many chances do I need to give you… I'm sorry, but I'll have to let you go. I can't be seen picking favourites."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kawaki's face fell and dread washed over him. It wasn't like him, but he did want to keep his job, so he even went as far as begging his boss to reconsider.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, the man still refused. "I am sorry, Kawaki. I'll make sure you get a full month's pay, but that's all I can do. Please spend the rest of your day finding a job. I wish you luck in your future endeavours."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And just like that, he'd been dismissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kawaki walked away from the building, furious and filled with the urge to kill Iwabe, but then another feeling came over him, making him shiver. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There it is again! That feeling of being watched… ugh! </span>
  </em>
  <span>More ridiculousness to add to his shitty day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just kept walking, trying to ignore it as he headed towards the mall. It would be wise of him to take his former boss' suggestion and do what he could to find another job.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean there's absolutely nothing here?" Kawaki asked the elderly man while pointing at the Help Wanted sign.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, son. I've just filled that position. I'm pretty sure everywhere is fully staffed. It's just been the holidays, hasn't it? We tend to lay people off, not hire them. Sorry." The old man walked away and Kawaki finally let it set in that he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Five years of his life had been wasted on a job that he no longer had. To top things off, that feeling was back. He knew without a doubt that someone was following him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He needed to be smart about this. He had a stalker, one who'd been following him since he left his apartment, when he left work and now here as well. His fist sealed shut. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Think. Think. Where should I go now that I know… where I can see everyone but not give them any idea that I'm on to them? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then he thought of catching them somewhere alone, maybe an alleyway. He could slip into a dark place and pounce on them when they followed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kawaki left the mall, taking a sharp left and hurried into the nearest alleyway. He hurried behind the dumpster there, moving around a few boxes and hid himself to wait. Sure enough someone wandered in behind him. They were short, wearing ripped jeans </span>
  <em>
    <span>and my hoodie! This fucker was in my apartment. Wait… my door wasn't unlocked when I went to bed-I always lock it!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The person didn't notice him, no shit, he was well hidden. They were going to leave, but Kawaki wasn't going to have that. He had them cornered now, so of course he was going to confront them. Before the stalker could get far, Kawaki bolted from his hiding place, snatching their smaller build by the stolen hoodie and shoving them against the wall roughly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ouch! What the fuck are you doing, you're hurting me!" The hooded person panicked. A soft spoken male.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kawaki was pissed, so he didn't care if he hurt him or not. "Shut the fuck up and tell me why you've been following me. No-tell me why you have my hoodie on. No-ugh! Who the fuck are you?!" He yanked the hood off the stalker's head to see a blond kid who looked scared shitless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"L-let me go, I can explain it all, Kawaki!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He knows my name… </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Fine, but if you run, I'm going to catch you and take you to the police." Kawaki let the blond go slowly, and the crazy little bastard actually smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can we go somewhere else? Standing around trash bags isn't my type of thing." </span>
  <em>
    <span>But stalking is. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"There's a park just around the corner. We can go there."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blond just started walking and Kawaki followed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How stupid am I, following this stalker? He could be setting me up to have me kidnapped, raped, killed, sold…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey do you want a coffee?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kawaki had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realise they had already arrived at the park and were standing next to a vendor. He didn't know what to make of the blond offering to buy him coffee-he could be trying to drug him or anything! Still, Kawaki wasn't going to turn him down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll have one. Flat white, one sugar." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, he's gonna drug me for sure.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stalker soon handed him the coffee and the two of them walked over to a nearby bench to sit. He had the audacity to smile again, making Kawaki scowl at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My name is Boruto," He said, introducing himself before he added, "we met last night at KiKi."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. That's where Iwabe took me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I knew it was that fucker's fault." Kawaki muttered. "But that still doesn't explain why you have been following me all day, or why you have my hoodie on. That's not cheap, you know?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boruto blushed. "I don't really remember much… but my back is super sore and I have bites all over me… and the fact that I woke up naked in your bed-it all adds up if you really think about it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kawaki looked him over, checking him out at this newfound information. Now that he got a better look, he could see how cute the blond was. That explained a lot, except for the fact that he disappeared after. If he wanted just a one night thing, that was fine. However, stalking was not fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So when are you going to tell me why you've been following me all bloody day?" Kawaki huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's kinda funny" Boruto chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>**It all started yesterday, when Boruto had received a text from Iwabe.**</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'So what do you say, fancy coming out tonight for a drink?' -Iwabe</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'It's been nearly six months since I've been laid, Iwabe. Do you know how dry I am? It's like a nun's pussy back here.' -Boruto</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Well, I'll take that as a yes. I'll meet you tonight at our old club. ;) I'm bringing a friend. See you then.' -Iwabe</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, finally time to get my twink on. I need to go shopping, wanna look extra sexy. I'll need to make an excuse up to Dad, though, so I don't have to work tomorrow.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing his dad should be in his office, Boruto wandered in the direction of it. "Daaaad, you in? Daaad?" Boruto called as he ventured through the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm back here, what do you want?" Naruto yelled back while he was reading over some papers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm going to need to skip work tomorrow." Boruto told him without the slightest hesitation. "I know it's short notice, but a friend just told me it's his last night here. He's moving away and wants to go out and drink tonight. Don't you remember when you were young and had friends. You wanted it, yeah well I want it now. If he leaves and I don't get to say bye, I'll cry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rambled, being as extra as he possibly could, even going as far as pretending to cry now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cut the crap, Boruto. What do you mean when I was young and had friends? I'll have you know I was pretty popular and I've been out drinking more times in the last week than you have in the last year. So fine, take tomorrow off </span>
  <em>
    <span>unpaid </span>
  </em>
  <span>and go have fun. Just remember, no hickeys."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boruto laughed, pleased with his victory. "Thanks, Dad. I'll text you and let you know I'm safe. I gotta get ready, so I'll see you soon."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Right now, I need to find my outfit. Black. Black. Black. How twink-like of me. I really need to shower and OH, I have to shave… everything. Shit, I'm gonna need another razor.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'I'll be there before midnight. What time are you gonna meet my twinkness?' -Boruto</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Be there around the same time. Make sure your "twinkness" has a tray of shots for me and my friend.' -Iwabe</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boruto paid his entry into KiKi that night with a kiss to security. People were way too easy and Boruto always hoped for a challenge. He really hoped he'd find one tonight. Just like Iwabe asked, he bought a tray of shots and got himself a Vodka and RedBull, wanting to keep his twink ass energised all night-and morning too, hopefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iwabe showed up not too long after and following him was just a sex god of a man who introduced himself as Kawaki. For once in his life, Boruto was at a loss for words. He just looked at Iwabe and saw him smirking while passing out shots for the three of them, starting the night off right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Throughout the night, Kawaki and Boruto got close… real close, like grinding on each other, taking shots out of each other's mouths, really anything that wasn't classified as public indecency. Anything Kawaki did, Boruto allowed, not knowing what came over him, but he liked it a lot. Kawaki would be his, definitely… and Boruto would gladly let his twink ass be Kawaki's.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As last orders were called, Boruto saw Iwabe leave with a wave and a wink in his direction. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That cheeky fuck set this up… I'll love him forever. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kawaki took Boruto into an alleyway not long after that and did all kinds of naughty stuff to him. By the time they left the alley, Boruto didn't need any gel for his hair because he had plenty of Kawaki's juice in it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kawaki told Boruto to get in his taxi and Boruto did so happily, not daring to give any smart ass response. He wanted this and he wanted to remember it for a long time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrived at Kawaki's, they burst through the door, kissing and stripping each other. Kawaki pulled away long enough to lock the door and tell Boruto to go freshen up in his room. While the blond was alone, he set his phone to record the night. They were at it for hours and he was certain his phone died somewhere in the middle of everything, but he didn't care. People would still pay good money for the footage, if only he was willing to share. That wouldn't happen though, those goodies were all his and thanks to no one other than his twink ass-</span>
  <em>
    <span>ripped in two twink ass more like it-</span>
  </em>
  <span>Kawaki had really made him </span>
  <em>
    <span>his.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boruto woke up aching all over and begrudgingly forced himself out of bed, dragging himself into Kawaki's bathroom. That's when he found he was covered in bite marks and hickeys all over. He cursed, having nothing to hide them with. Boruto started to panic and though he didn't want to leave, he had to figure out some way to cover all the marks littering his skin. Quietly, he snuck back into the bedroom, collected his pants and top-his boxers were nowhere to be found. He stole a hooded jumper to try and hide some of the marks the sex god made then he bolted for the only person he could trust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His little sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was seven in the morning and Boruto was so tired. By the time he got home, his dad was already leaving for work, but not before he looked over his son, laughing loudly while smacking him on the back. Boruto winced at the pain it caused him, wondering how Naruto would feel if Kawaki tore him in two and then he smacked him on the back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he let it go, ignoring his dad and making his way up to Himawari's room. He knocked on the door and would never forget the day that he, Boruto Uzumaki, begged his sister to put makeup on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After an hour of Himawari blushing, laughing and asking for details, Boruto finally appeared mark-free and reached into his pocket, wanting to check his phone. It wasn't there. He began a frantic search for the device, even called the taxi on the landline, spoke with the driver and all, but he was told he never had it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. I left my phone at Kawaki's. Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After an awkward morning, Boruto had no choice but to return to the place he'd had the best sex of his life. He was secretly hoping for more. When he arrived at Kawaki's apartment, it was just after ten. He'd stopped for coffee along the way and walked to the entrance with his hood up so nobody would recognise him, he didn't get far before the sex god ran past him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rude!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Get back here and fuck me! Ugh.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking he might as well see if Kawaki left his room unlocked so he could get his phone, Boruto took the elevator up to the twenty-second floor and found room number IX. It was locked, he should have known.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He headed back down to the lobby, deciding he might as well just go to work and get some things done, make a little money after all. Just as he was walking through the building's guest entrance thanks to leaving his work ID at home, Boruto spotted his sex god talking to his dad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That old man better not be getting ideas. Kawaki is mine.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto shook his head and Kawaki walked off, looking dejected. Boruto frowned, quickly picking up on what happened. He hurried over to Naruto, wanting to explain and do what he could to smooth over the situation. However, he was torn, he thought maybe he should go after Kawaki first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He followed him to the mall around the corner and then continued to follow him at a short distance, careful not to be spotted right away. He needed time to think of what he was going to say, but before he could come up with anything, Kawaki started moving faster, fast enough that if Boruto didn't hurry, he'd lose him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boruto ran after him, following him into an alleyway, but then Kawaki wasn't there. He sulked, knowing for certain he'd watched Kawaki run into the same place, yet he wasn't there. He sighed, letting his mind drift to his lost phone… he would just have to get another. The blond turned to leave, completely lost in his thoughts. So when he was suddenly handled so roughly and pinned up against the wall, he really panicked. There were so many questions thrown at him, he couldn't even comprehend them all-all he could do was beg for his captor to let him go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he realised his captor was actually his sex god, Kawaki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of that had led to the now, where the two of them were sitting next to each other on the bench, sipping coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So what you're trying to say is you're friends with Iwabe and we met at the club, danced, fucked… then you left me because you were scared, but forgot your phone at my place?" Kawaki was trying to make sense of it all, but it wasn't easy. It was a lot, too much really for his hungover mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah! I didn't want to leave… just… last night was amazing and well, I was hoping for some more of it." He blushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe some other time. I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to kill Iwabe. This is all his fault… I can't remember what happened and I lost my job today. It's partly your fault too, but mainly his!" It was all so frustrating. "We can go get your phone, I'll give you my number and maybe when I've calmed down, we can talk. How's that, Boruto?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ahhh, the way my name rolls off of his tongue. I want my dick to roll off of it too. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Yeah, that would be amazing. Thank you, god… I mean, Kawaki."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Boruto got his phone and said goodbye to Kawaki, he knew what he needed to do. Heading straight home, he put his phone on charge, only to hear the very man he wanted to see coming inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dad, welcome home. Can we talk please?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto's face dropped. He knew whenever the 'can we talk' thing came up, he wasn't getting much sleep or either he was going to have to pay for something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure… what have you broken this time?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"W-what do you mean what have I broken? You assume I only come to you when I need you to bail me out or something. No. This is serious. I did something and I feel really bad… I was hoping I'd be able to convince you of something."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto's brow furrowed. "Well go on, what is it? I'm sure whatever it is, we can find a solution."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boruto immediately started to explain the situation to Naruto. How he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>liked Kawaki, how it was kind of his fault he got fired.. and that Naruto should rehire him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Absolutely not! You think I'm going to let someone who attacked my son work for me again? You have another thing coming." Naruto's voice was so loud, it was near frightening. It wasn't easy to change his dad's mind when he felt strongly about something, but Boruto was determined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dad, what Kawaki and I did was consensual. Yes, it got out of hand, but I'm an adult at the end of the day and I loved it… he was amazing, the way he—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I don't want to hear how my son got defiled." Naruto shouted, flailing his arms around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boruto smirked. He had him right where he wanted him. He would get him to offer Kawaki </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>job. "I know you can't give him his job back, but offer him a new one, working for me. I need help around the office. You know he'd turn up to see me every day. He's </span>
  <em>
    <span>strong</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he can carry things for me. He's hot, so I'll want to come to work too. Please Dad! I cost him his job… it's not fair!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine, I only have one condition. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No sex in my building. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I'll call him tomorrow to offer him the job."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Now Boruto would get to see the twink destroyer everyday and maybe something would happen between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boruto was pleased at getting his way, but he really needed to get ahold of Iwabe to let him know how much of a sneaky guy he was… and also that Kawaki was going to kill him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kawaki was currently in his apartment, thinking about his blond stalker. He was cute, really cute and Kawaki was definitely going to get him back to his apartment one way or another. The place was a mess but if what Boruto told him was true and they were going to be fucking like animals, he didn't see the point of cleaning… it would only get messy again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'You better have good health insurance. You're going to end up six foot underground when I'm done with you.' -Kawaki</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Ooo I'm quaking. What are you gonna do, fuck me like you did to Boruto? Yes, please ;)' -Iwabe</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'No. This isn't funny man. Because of you dragging me out, I missed my alarm and got fired. Now I'm jobless and have a twink that I wanna own… which I hate and love you for.' -Kawaki</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Well shit, I'm sorry, but you can't blame it on me or Boruto. You're a grown ass man. I didn't force you out, you're a big boy. Make sure you set more alarms. Besides, who cares. I sorted you out with someone. You should be happy. Wait… why are you texting me and not fucking him—ooor are your hands free ;)' -Iwabe</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Yeah, I know. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop being dirty! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I sent him home. He got his phone and I gave him my number… wish I gave him something else. Anyway, I've got to clean the mess we made last night. I suggest you help me find a new job soon, maybe sleep with some big CEO and tell them your friend needs a job.' -Kawaki</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'See ya! And by the way, it's your fault you're not with Boruto. And about the CEO thing… you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>idea.' -Iwabe</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kawaki rolled his eyes, not even wanting to think about all the things his friend had going on. With a defeated sigh, he forced himself to his feet. Better to get started with all the cleaning he needed to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bzz Bzz Bzz</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His phone ringing prevented him from going anywhere and his brows shot up at finding it to be Naruto calling him. He answers, confused but a bit hopeful as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, Kawaki. Just want to keep things short, but I've spoken with a few people and we're willing to hire you again. It won't be the same position. It seems someone at head office likes you and wants to give you another chance. So, it will be an assistant job… if you'd like to consider it."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll take it, sir." Kawaki said quickly, feeling relieved. "Thank you so much, please send me any details. I'll be happy to still work for Uzumaki Industries."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm, yeah not what I heard, but anyways… I won't be your boss. My son will. Please come to head office tomorrow sometime between eight and nine in the morning. Then you can get your contract sorted. Oh, and Kawaki? Don't make me regret this."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto hung up before Kawaki could form a response, which was probably for the best because he had no clue what just happened. He was getting a new job, working for Naruto's son. He didn't even know the man had a son! He was relieved though and felt certain this would be easy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, Kawaki arrived early which was good considering he needed to find out where he was supposed to go. Deciding to just ask one of the receptionists, he walked over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, excuse me, my name is Kawaki,"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Floor forty-nine. He's waiting for you." The lady said, not even sparing him a glance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What a bitch.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kawaki walked into the elevator and found there were only fifty floors in all. Thankfully the lift was fast, but it was still long even without having any other stops. He was grateful for that at least. As he stepped out of the elevator, the horrid colour scheme of the place—ungodly black and yellow—made him cringe. It didn't mix at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing someone was inside the main office, Kawaki walked over and knocked on the door. When he was called to enter, he pushed the door open and stepped inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello, my name is Kawaki. Thank you for hiring me, sir."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit. It can't be.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hehe. Hello Kawaki, my name is Boruto Uzumaki."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>Fin</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>